Life Before Your Eyes
by Marymel
Summary: <html><head></head>Greg thinks about Jackson and Morgan during the hostage ordeal. Spoilers for The Fallen.</html>


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Spoilers for 14x19, "The Fallen." **

**Also, please read and review my story "Sons." It's also set after The Fallen. And I have another story inspired by that episode, which I will publish soon!**

**I loved "The Fallen," and one of my favorite moments in the episode was when Greg brought the supplies to Russell. I wondered what was going through his head when he saw his boss and friend being held by the gunman - and when he saw the gun pointed at him. I had to write it! And, of course, I had to include Jackson. Hope you all enjoy...and please review!**

As he put on the bulletproof vest to take the supplies to Russell, Greg thought of the two people he loved most - Morgan and Jackson. He wished his son never faced the horror of facing a gunman, like Greg was about to do. Nick watched as his friend suited up to take the hidden microphone and supplies to Russell.

He thought of when he saw Jackson that morning - he arrived home to take Jackson to preschool. They'd had breakfast and chatted about what they'd do over the weekend. On the way to school, a song they both loved came on the car radio. They sang along, laughing and happy.

When Greg dropped Jackson off at preschool, he held his son's hand as they walked to the building. They talked about what they'd do after school and spending time with his aunts and uncles. As they reached the door, Greg knelt in front of Jackson. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah!"

"I made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It's in your backpack."

Jackson smiled. "Thank you, daddy! I like peanut butter sammiches!"

Greg laughed softly. "Now, Mrs. Barbara will pick you up from preschool. But I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Okay. An' daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

Greg smiled softly. "I love you, too."

Jackson smiled and hugged his father. He just loved his daddy, and Greg felt blessed.

Now Greg was walking with the SWAT team to give Russell the supplies. He walked slowly, not knowing if Russell was okay or what the gunman would do. He kept his son's face in his mind, hoping Russell and everyone would make it out of the ordeal.

Then Greg saw the laser pointed towards him. As he watched the laser travel from his chest to his head, Greg, for the first time since the hostage ordeal started, was afraid. Life flashed before his eyes - Jackson's life.

Greg remembered the first time he saw Morgan - how he tripped over his words when he saw the beautiful woman. He remembered the first time he saw Jackson - the little boy was sitting in Riley's rental car, and smiled when he first saw his daddy. As much as Greg wished he could have been there for Jackson since he was born, he would always be grateful Riley told Jackson that his daddy loved him. Greg never loved anyone as much as he loved the little red-haired boy and the beautiful CSI.

When Greg put down the bag and laptop and turned around, all Greg pictured was his wife and son. He imagined seeing Jackson grow up - from his first day at kindergarten, losing his first tooth, helping him with homework, seeing him in school plays, talking with him as a teenager, and graduating school. Greg imagined Jackson happy and loved, and saw Morgan as a loving, protective mother. He saw them with children of their own, loving and happy.

And Greg wished and hoped he'd get the chance to see those events happen.

When Russell walked out, Greg stoically gave him the supplies. Both men knew they had to stay strong to get out alive.

Morgan and Nick watched the exchange on monitors. Nick watched the man he saw grow from goofy lab rat to strong CSI. Nick was proud of him as a CSI, more so as a dad. Morgan watched Greg, knowing it had to be done. She now knew how Greg felt when she'd been taken by Ellie...and hoped Greg and Russell both would make it out alive.

When Greg arrived at the lab to help process the car, Morgan quietly hugged her husband. "Now I kind of know how you felt..." she whispered. "When I was taken."

Greg tightened his arms around the woman he loved. "Let's get Russell out, okay?"

Morgan nodded as she pulled away. Looking into his eyes, she said, "I love you."

"I love you," Greg said. As much as he feared for Russell, he was relieved to get a chance to be a husband and dad.

When the ordeal was finally over, Morgan, Nick and Greg watched as their boss and friend went to Brass' office. Everyone was relieved, but hated that Mark Powell was a pawn in the game of two of their own.

Greg sat with Nick and Morgan in the station, all grateful the ordeal was over and their friend, Officer Mitchell, would be all right. All Morgan wanted to do was hug her son and husband, but she knew they had to process the scene. "You've got to promise to let me cook you some dinner," Morgan said.

"Later today we can go visit Mitch in the hospital," Nick added.

Greg numbly nodded. He kept playing the scene over and over in his mind, the worst-case scenarios playing through his head. He shook his head and sighed sadly, thinking of the woman who now had to bury her son and his boss being so strong. He didn't know what he would do if faced with the same situation.

He tiredly ran his hand across his face, wishing he could stop thinking about the case. When he turned, he saw Finn walking with his son, Jackson. Greg was never so happy to see his little boy.

Jackson instantly smiled when he saw his father. All he knew was his father and extended family could've been seriously hurt...or worse. He rushed to his father. "Daddy!"

Greg happily scooped Jackson into his arms. "Jacks," he sighed with relief. Feeling his son's arms wrap as tight as they could around him, Greg wanted to hold his son forever.

"I was scared," Jackson said. "I didn't know what happen."

Greg tightened his arms around his son. All he wanted to do was hold Jackson and protect him from anything like the ordeal he'd just faced. Greg sniffed back tears as he said, "I'm okay, Jacks. And Uncle D.B., and Uncle Jim...we're all okay."

"Really?"

It broke Greg's heart to hear the sadness and worry in his son's voice. "Really," Greg said with certainty. He told Jackson about Officer Mitchell, and they agreed to go see him that afternoon. And they saw DB and Barbara, both thankful their friend made it through.

That night, Greg sat with Jackson on the couch. Jackson held his father as he fell asleep, and Greg rubbed Jackson's back as the little boy drifted off to sleep. Jackson was so happy his father was okay, he wanted to bring him to preschool to tell his friends that his daddy was okay.

Greg watched as Jackson snoozed, loving just being with his son. He knew this is why he was on earth - to be Jackson's daddy.

Morgan quietly came up behind Greg and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on Greg's, just so happy they were all home and safe. "I love watching him sleep," she whispered.

Greg said nothing, just quietly reveled in having both his wife and son near him.

Morgan knew Greg was thinking about the ordeal at the station. "I know I'm the last person who should say this," she said softly. "But...now I know how you felt...when I was taken."

Greg simply sighed deeply.

"I know...I was scared too, but..."

"You know," Greg said softly as he turned to her. "Everyone says your life flashes before your eyes in events like that. But...it wasn't my life that flashed before my eyes..." he smiled softly at his sleeping son. "It was his."

Morgan smiled softly, knowing she felt the same way.

Watching Jackson sleep, a small smile crossed Greg's face. "I thought about...what if I'd been there when he was born? I know every day with him is a gift."

"It is," Morgan said softly but surely.

"I saw him growing up," Greg continued. "I thought about how much I want to be there for him. For when he grows up..." A tear fell down Greg's cheek.

Morgan rubbed Greg's back and wiped the tear away. "I felt the same way when I was shot."

"I just...I never knew I could love anyone as much as you two."

"I feel the same way," Morgan whispered with a soft smile.

Greg sighed deeply, knowing he was truly blessed to be home with his family. He knew he couldn't change the past, and was grateful to have Morgan and Jackson home.

Quietly, Greg tucked Jackson's teddy bear next to him. Kissing his son's cheek, he whispered, "I love you, Jacks."

"I love you," Morgan said as she ran her hand through the sleeping boy's hair.

Greg gently raised Morgan's chin with his finger to look in her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you."

"When I thought...if I'd lost you and Jacks..."

Morgan hugged Greg before he could go any further. They hugged and quietly cried, knowing they were truly blessed to be home and together.

Greg pulled away and smiled softly at his beautiful wife. "We're okay."

"Yes, we are."

Greg glanced at his sleeping son. "I'm just happy I have you two...and I can watch him grow up and everything."

Morgan rested her head on Greg's shoulder. "Life goes on."

"Yeah," Greg said with a warm smile. "I'm just happy I have you both."

"We're happy too...and we love you."

Greg smiled, thankful he really could watch his son grow up and be with his family. "I love you both more."

**The End.**


End file.
